


Coffee Date

by vcg73



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kurt go on their first date. Missing scene to the episode "Sadie Hawkins"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

The cherry red dress shirt with the safety-pin trousers? No, too showy. That outfit also carried bad memories. Definitely not the way to start out dating a new guy.

Maybe the shark-tooth pants and white multi-paneled shirt with skinny tie? That had brought him good luck with his Vogue interview. But no, too business-like. And he didn't want to tempt fate by expecting good fortune twice from the same outfit.

Something casual, perhaps? Adam had flirted with him while he was dressed in work-out gear. And he had flirted while Kurt was wearing a Henley and army-green cargo pants. Then again, he had also flirted when Kurt had on tight crimson trousers, a white silk shirt, and a multi-hued starburst scarf.

"This is a disaster!" he wailed, staring into the depths of his wardrobe and running a frustrated hand through his hair, messing up its previously pristine styling. Great, now he'd have to do that all over again, too!

"Are you okay?" Rachel exclaimed, bursting into Kurt's room with alarm in her big brown eyes.

He jumped. He had not even heard her come home from the library. "Rachel, what am I going to do? My coffee date with Adam is in less than an hour and I have no idea what to wear! I'm losing my mind. What if this was a mistake? What if he thinks I just asked him as a friend, or because I just wanted more information on his show-choir?"

Kurt was beginning to breathe faster and pace around the small space, his hands flying about frantically as he talked.

"What was I even thinking? He's three years older than me and, oh God, so attractive. He must beat guys off with a stick! What if I was just making up his interest in my head and he was only being nice? What if he sees himself as some kind of mentor to the newbie? Blaine did when I first went to Dalton. Oh, shit . . . Blaine. What if this means that Adam is my Jeremiah?"

Rachel was openly struggling not to laugh as she watched her best friend flail around the room in his underwear, his hair sticking out in every direction as he repeatedly raked his hands through it. "Who's Jeremiah?"

"The GAP guy!" Kurt shouted, making her jump. "I told you that story. About how Blaine had a couple of conversations with the guy and decided it was true love, only to find out later after he'd totally embarrassed himself by making us all help him sing a dirty serenade in the guy's workplace, that his intended had no idea Blaine even thought they were dating! He was just being nice! And they went on coffee dates, Rachel! _Coffee_ dates!"

Losing her battle against the laughter, Rachel's hands darted out and captured Kurt's wrists, stopping his frantic movement. "Kurt! Honey, slow down. You're fine, okay? Adam isn't some random store employee, you're not sixteen and having a first crush, and you don't have to worry about fighting the impulse to serenade him. He already has the dirty song covered, right? Didn't you tell me his group sang you that old song about big butts? That ice is broken."

Catching her humor, Kurt's frantic heartbeat slowed back down to normal and the tension flowed out of his limbs. He sat down weakly on the bed, pulling Rachel down to sit with him, laughing sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. And I'm also right that he was flirting with you. He's interested Kurt, he just was enough of a gentleman to realize that you needed to be the one to ask him out once he knew you were getting over a bad breakup. Don't throw this opportunity away before you even have a chance to see where it might lead."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm overreacting," he sighed. Looking around the room, he moaned, "I'm also running out of time and I still don't know what to wear. I never have this problem!"

She laughed again. "If you're still worried about his interest, I suggest you wear some of those super tight jeans you always loved in high school. Oh, and something to bring out the color of your eyes." She danced over to the wardrobe and rummaged before selecting a pair of gray jeans that hugged Kurt's legs and ass like spray paint. "These! With these and maybe some boots."

Kurt caught the garments she tossed his way, a soft black cashmere sweater with wide inlets patterned through it to show off the color of the shirt below, in this case a silk blend turquoise button up. He smiled at the choice, secretly wondering how it was that Rachel's taste in clothing was so much better when she was dressing other people. She squealed excitedly when she pulled out a pair of black leather ankle boots and added them to the pile. Kurt had to admit, she had picked the perfect first date outfit. It was casual yet dressy, a little sexy but still demure.

Giving her a quick hug, he said, "Thanks, Rachel." Glancing at the clock, he gasped. "Oh, crap! I need to get moving or I'll be late."

Rachel practically skipped out of the room, well pleased with her efforts, and Kurt got dressed at lightning speed. He finished off the outfit with a gauzy green scarf that attractively accented the blue of his shirt, securing it in place with a small peacock-fan brooch that Isabelle Wright had given him as a congratulatory gift for winning entry into NYADA. A few expert strokes of his brush and a couple of spritzes of hair spray and cologne and he was ready.

"How do I look?" he asked, emerging from behind the privacy curtain.

Rachel beamed with second-hand excitement. "Oh, Kurt. He won't know what hit him! You look fantastic." She held up his black pea-coat, her eyes shining. "I made sure your wallet, keys and metro card were all in here. Don't forget your phone. Just send me a quick text if things don't go well and you need a rescue call."

He rolled his eyes, but could not help smiling as she helped him into his coat. "Thank you, mother."

Bouncing up on her toes, Rachel gave him a big hug. "I'm proud of you, Kurt. Go get your man!"

Kurt managed to catch a train just in the nick of time, slipping through the doors as they started to close. There were no seats available just before noon on a Saturday, but Kurt did not mind. He felt too keyed up to sit anyway, and this way he could fidget, shift and subtly dance in place as much as he liked without drawing unwanted attention.

When the doors opened, he jogged the three blocks to the coffee shop where they had agreed to meet. He was running a bit late thanks to his wardrobe induced panic attack and he hoped that he had not kept Adam waiting too long.

He reached the window of the shop and paused, catching sight of Adam sitting at a table near the counter. He was dressed in blue jeans and low brown boots, a brown and red striped shirt and a bold red scarf. The usual beanie was absent today and Kurt could see that he had made an effort to tame his typically wild straw-blond hair into a neater style. The locks were already fighting back, though, giving him a cow-lick right at the crown of his head. There was no cup on the table in front of him, suggesting that he had waited on Kurt before ordering, and he was playing with a sugar packet, turning it over in his hands and attempting unsuccessfully to dance the little sachet over his knuckles. He looked adorably nervous.

Smoothing down his scarf, Kurt walked into the shop. Adam looked up instantly at the sound of the little bell over the door and his face lit up with joy. "Kurt!" he called out, rising from his seat and waving to make sure he was seen. He gave Kurt a quick embrace as he reached the table. "I'm so glad you made it. I didn't want to order until you arrived. Shall I get you a coffee? Would you care for something to eat? Please, say yes! I've been too nervous to eat all day and I'm suddenly famished."

Kurt laughed, relaxing in spite of himself at the fast paced prattle. "Food sounds great, but I'm buying. After all, I'm the one who asked you out. It's only right." His phrasing was deliberate, wanting to make certain that Adam knew this was a date, not just two college chums getting together to talk show choir shop.

Adam looked shyly pleased by the offer. "You're very sweet. Perhaps I'll have my chance on the next date, assuming this one goes well."

Thrilled at the confirmation, and also startled to realize that Adam also felt the need to clarify where they stood, he nodded. "That would be great. Why don't we order together? That way I won't forget anything." He took off his coat and draped it over a chair to secure his place in the bustling coffee shop. Adam had done the same with his own jacket. "Would you like a sandwich with your coffee? Yesterday I managed to find a good 2nd hand copy of the 'Annotated Complete Works of Shakespeare' that I need for my Dramatic Interpretation class, so I'm practically wealthy!"

Adam laughed, understanding completely. Textbooks were not cheap and scoring a good used copy could save a poor college student considerable cash. "In that case, I would love one."

They ordered, a nonfat mocha, turkey sandwich – no mayo, and a pack of apple slices for Kurt; a full fat white mocha, bacon club sandwich and a frosted sugar cookie for Adam.

"Am I making a bad impression?" Adam asked, a teasing twinkle in his eye as their order came up and he took in the difference between the two orders. "I teach an advanced tap and jazz class on Saturday mornings and by noon I'm always dying for a bit of sugar."

Kurt laughed. "No, not at all. I love desserts and baked goods of all kinds. Cake, cheesecake, cookies, muffins, you name it. I just wasn't sure I should reveal that fact first thing, especially since I know they're all going to go straight to my ass one day. I didn't want to scare you."

Chuckling, Adam snapped his cookie in half and passed one side to Kurt, helping himself to a couple of apple slices in trade. "There. Now, we're even. As for the other, I wouldn't worry. From what I've seen, you've got nothing to be concerned about."

Kurt felt a thrill at knowing that he had been checked out by a hot guy and found not at all wanting. "So, that song you and Apples performed for me that first day wasn't a coincidence, eh?" he teased. Softly, so that none of the other patrons would overhear, he leaned in and sang, "Booty, booty, booty."

Adam's face flushed bright red. "That was just something we had been working on for fun. I should apologize, though. I suppose it was rather a crude choice. I'm surprised you didn't run away screaming, but I was thrilled that it made you laugh instead. You have a wonderful laugh, Kurt. In fact, everything about your voice is wonderful, whether you're using it for singing, speaking or just having a laugh. It's so full of music. It's no surprise that Tibideaux refused to let you get away once she'd heard you."

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly. He did not quite know what to make of this man. At no point in his life had anyone been so openly admiring; not even his closest friends, and Blaine had tended to think of compliments only when prompted. There had been that boy with all the cheesy text flirts last year, Chandler, but Kurt had never mistaken his over the top gushing for actual sincerity. Adam was different. He tended to look at Kurt in a way that made him feel like he was something special, and he was not shy about expressing his appreciation for what he saw and heard. "You know, I have to confess. I was a little shocked when I realized I was being flirted with for more than just my singing."

Adam did not rush to reassure him or claim that he was silly to have thought that way, as many would have in this situation assuming it was expected of them. He just reached out and gave Kurt's clasped hands a quick, warm squeeze and said, "I know. I could see it in your eyes that first day. You had no idea what to do with flirting. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable; thought it likely that you were already seeing someone, in fact, but I felt it would be good to be your friend regardless of my own bad luck." His eyes lost some of their merriment, becoming a little sad as he looked into Kurt's wondering eyes. "That day when I complimented your dancing and you immediately put me off with a comment about your ex being better than you, I realized the truth. You were single, but had been hurt badly by someone."

"So you backed off," Kurt concluded. "You let me know that you were a friend, and that you were interested, but you let me make the first move. I really appreciated that. Well, I did once I let my roommate convince me that you were interested."

Adam's blue eyes warmed. "I am," he said simply, "but I want you to know that I'm in no rush for anything more than this. I'm perfectly content to have been granted an opportunity to have hot coffee, delicious sandwiches and good conversation with a beautiful man on a perfect late-winter day."

His sunny, crinkly-eyed smile lit up his face and Kurt found himself grinning back. Surprising them both, he stood part way up and leaned forward to press a quick peck against Adam's cheek. "I'm more than happy with that too. What do you say we take our lunch to go, grab a train and have a little winter picnic by that big fountain over in Prospect Park?"

Adam's face was beaming now. "I would love that. Let me see if they have a bag we can pack our food into and we'll be on our way!"

The barista was more than happy to provide a small paper tote with handles for easy carrying. Packing their lunch and putting their coats back on, Adam and Kurt picked up their coffees and left the shop. Neither of them could say just when their hands became intertwined along the walk to the nearest subway station, but Kurt felt a thrill clear down to his bones when he realized that they were casually clasped and swinging between their bodies, the little bag's handle caught between their fingers.

All through the afternoon, they walked and talked, burst into random snippets of song and laughed more than Kurt had done in months. When the first pink and gold rays of sunset began to appear, the two young men reluctantly agreed that it was time to part, as each of them had evening plans already in place.

"I had an amazing time today," Kurt said sincerely, suddenly feeling shy again as they stood together on the platform waiting for Kurt's train back to Bushwick and Adam's back to Flatbush. "Thank you for showing me around Brooklyn. I haven't had much opportunity to really explore since I came to New York."

"I was more than delighted to be your tour guide," Adam told him, his tone conveying a deep fondness that warmed Kurt in spite of the cold breeze that was blowing across their bodies. "Perhaps . . . don't be afraid to tell me if this is too soon, or too much, but one of last year's Apples has landed a role in a small fringe production over in the Village. I promised her I would come see it. Would you be interested in accompanying me, as my date on Friday? We could have dinner somewhere before hand. Or, if that's too much, perhaps another round of coffee after the show."

Kurt smiled at Adam's sudden nervousness that he might be coming off as pushy. "Or perhaps we could have both. That sounds like fun. What show is it?"

"I don't actually know. It's an original production that they're trying to get producers interested in. Very much dependent on word of mouth right now, but a critic for the Village Voice is due to review it this week and hopefully they'll like it and get the word out."

"So, the promise of entertainment and adventure all in one ticket!" Kurt said with a laugh. "And the promise of excellent company throughout. Who would be dumb enough to resist that? Count me in."

Looking almost giddy, Adam gave Kurt a warm hug just as Kurt's train pulled onto the platform. Reluctantly letting go, he said, "I suppose that's our cue to end Act One."

"But the curtain will definitely rise again for Act Two," Kurt said, following the metaphor with a smile. "And something tells me this show is going to have a very successful run."

That blazing smile made an instant reappearance. "I believe so too. See you at school?"

Kurt kissed his cheek again. "Looking forward to it. Good night, Adam."

"Good night, Kurt," he replied, handing him reluctantly into the waiting train.

Kurt watched out the window as the car lurched forward, waving a hand to Adam, who continued to watch with a dreamy smile on his face until Kurt's train was out of sight.

Settling into an empty window-seat, Kurt sighed. He had never had a first date before. No one had been interested before Blaine and they had been friends for months before they reached the boyfriend stage. Their relationship had more or less just continued along the same familiar path it had always gone, but with kisses and hand-holding thrown in to make everything feel so much more special.

This was entirely different. Today had really felt like a date, with all the attendant nervousness and getting-to-know-you moments one would expect, a little bit awkward and more than a little bit thrilling. It had been fun and sweet, as perfect an experience as his romantic young heart could have desired.

A small part of Kurt felt sad that it had been so perfect. A few months ago, he had never even imagined that he would have this experience, that there would be any need to try and find happiness with a new man. He had been sure that there would never be anyone for him except Blaine, first, last and always. Until his love had been shockingly and cruelly tossed aside for lack of convenient attention.

Now he was starting all over again. He was more cautious of being hurt now, less open with his affection, but somehow Adam had made him want to jump right back into the shark-infested dating waters and damn the consequences. It was scary as hell, but oh so thrilling at the same time.

Kurt's phone beeped with a text. Pulling it out, he smiled at the message. " _Had a lovely time today. You make me wish intermissions were unnecessary. :) - Adam_ "

Suddenly, it did not seem like enough to just see Adam at Apples rehearsals for an entire week. He texted back. " _People get refreshments at intermission. How do you feel about bagels? - Kurt_ "

" _Love them! Monday morning before classes? Stein's on 45th? My treat! - Adam_ "

" _You have a date! :) - Kurt_ " he typed back, receiving another smiley face and a wish for sweet dreams in return.

Yes, it was difficult starting over again. Even harder to mend a heart that did not seem to want to stop aching, unable to understand why it had been broken in the first place. But for the first time in weeks, Kurt felt as if a piece of that painfully cracked heart had been glued back into place. He wondered if, given enough time and effort, he might actually be able to mend the cracks securely enough to give it away again.

Something told him that Adam would hold that fragile organ securely in the palms of his two warm hands, keeping it safe, and that it would not take much persuasion for him to give Kurt his own heart in return.

Unconsciously folding both hands over the left side of his chest, Kurt leaned his head against the glass and stared out the window, seeing nothing but smiling all the way back home.

THE END


End file.
